Green Eyes
by Forensic Vampire
Summary: Finn had always had green eyes, but never bright green. [ The first chapter is just a summary and warnings, therefore not an actual chapter. ] [ Rating could change in the future. ]
1. Summary

**A/N:**

 **This chapter is just a summary of this fic. So, you don't really need to read this, if you don't want to. The actual first chapter should be up soon.**

* * *

 **This fic will be about all the Keepers and their friends, but will be centered around my favorite rare-pair, Philby and Finn. (There are, like, no fics for them. I** _ **need**_ **more, therefore, I will write more). So, yeah. Warning for a rare-pair ship.**

* * *

 **Summary:**

 **What if instead of Finn's mom falling under the Overtaker's spell, Finn was the one to fall under it? The leader for the Kingdom Keepers is now working hand-in-hand with the enemy. The other keepers separate themselves from Finn, while at the same time trying to find a cure to get their leader back. This is a tough time, especially for Philby. Finn doesn't even acknowledge their relationship anymore, even though they've been together for three years.**

 **Will they be able to find a cure, or will Finn forever be working for the enemy?**

* * *

 **Wow, I suck at summaries, but I beleive that gets the main point across.**

 **Here are a few warnings for this:**

 **This, obviously, in no way follows canon events. It won't take place on the ship, like it does with Finn's mom going under the spell. It'll all take place in _Disney World_**

 **There may or may not be some "M" rated scenes in here, but if there are, then the rating will change and there will be a warning at the beginning of the chapter. Nothing rated "M" will be necessary to the story, so if you're uncomfortable with it, then you can skip over !**

 **Right now the rating will be "T" for..**

 **Language**

 **Maybe some adult themes? Idk yet**

 **There may be some OOC moments. I'm still learning how to write for these characters, so, yeah.**

* * *

 **That's it! I'm starting on the first chapter now, so it should be up soon !**

 **I hope someone is just as excited about this as I am…**


	2. Chapter 1

He had been missing for days. He didn't come to meetups, he didn't cross over, he was even skipping school. At first they thought he was sick, but when they tried to calling and texting him, he never replied. It was starting to worry all of theme. OTKs were popping up from all over the place, their bright green eyes staring at them from every corner. Their leader/friend was missing, and without an explanation.

"I think we should go to his house and see if he's home," Amanda spoke up, while eating a large spoonful of ice cream. The keepers and the two sisters had met up at their favorite ice cream shop to discuss where Finn might have gone. It was crowded enough so that the OTKs couldn't spy on them, plus it was also great for their sweet tooths. Amanda swallowed what was in her mouth, and continued to speak. "Who knows, he could actually be sick and too tired to answer his phone." The others nodded at the possibility.

"But wouldn't it be odd if we all just showed up on his doorstep?" Willa pipped in, sliding her empty bowl away from her. "Plus, we're going over uninvited. His parents might not like it."

"True, but he _has_ been gone, and we _are_ worried about him." Jess said, "I don't think they'll mind too much."

"But we are a large group. We'll crowd the house!" Willa sighed, looking around at the others. "I know we all want to see him, but if he is sick, then it would be bad if all of us got it too. I think only two or three of us should go over there and check up on him."

"I agree," Maybeck replied, leaning back in his chair. If he leaned back any farther, he would have fallen off. "If Whitman is sick, then I don't want to be around him. I ain't getting sick, no way."

"Yeah… I don't want to get sick either," Charlene spoke up, head head resting on her hand. "I have a cheer competition soon, and if I get sick then I can't participate. I've been training for months, and I can't let all that go to nothing. Sorry guys."

"So that's two people out, leaving only four of us." Amanda said, counting on her fingers.

"Actually, Mandy, that leaves only two of them. We have to get home before curfew, remember?" Jess asked, looking at her sister. "Nash will get upset with us if we're even a second late."

"Oh, shit. I forgot," Amanda groaned, laying her head down on the table. She peered up at the remaining two people: Willa and Philby. "Are you guys okay with going?"

"Of course," Willa said, answering for both of them. She looked over at Philby, who had stayed silent the whole time. He was playing with his spoon and icecream, but not eating it. He looked extremely worried, and they all understood why. "We'll go over as soon as we're done here, and we'll let you know what's up with him tonight - or tomorrow, if you don't have a phone," she added in, addressing the fairlies specifically. The others nodded at the plan, agreeing to it fully. They dispersed a few minutes after, each heading their own separate ways. The ice cream place was about a twenty minute walk from Finn's, about thirteen by bike, and seven by driving. The keepers were old enough to start driving, and Philby was the first of them to get his license. Willa had brought her bike with her, so he threw it in his trunk and they both climbed into his car.

"I'm going to text him and tell him we're coming over," Willa said, already reaching for her phone. "Just so we're not exactly popping up out of the blue." Philby hummed, but didn't say anything. Willa frowned slightly, before smiling softly. She reached over and touched Philby's arm. "Hey," she said softly, looking up at him, "I'm sure everything's fine. Maybe he just had his phone taken away and can't talk to any of us. You know how his parent's are. Don't stress too much over it, okay?" Philby looked at Willa from the side of his eyes for a second, before focusing back on the road.

"Alright," he said quietly. They were silent for the rest of the ride.

* * *

They arrived at Finn's house at a little past six. They walked up to the door, and rang the doorbell. Mrs. Whitman answered, smiling at the two teens. "Willa, Dell! How nice to see you two, come in. Come in." She opened the door all the way, and let the two in. Willa smiled up at the older women.

"Hello, Mrs. Whitman. Is Finn home, by any chance?" She asked, sweetly, gazing over at Philby. He looked unexcited to be there, but his eyes searched the room quickly. "We haven't heard from him in a while, so we were a bit worried. Is he sick?"

Mrs. Whitman pursed her lips together, looking puzzled. "No? He's not sick, I believe he just needed some 'personal time', as he called it."

At those words, Philby let out a huge sigh of relief. The two females looked at him, a bit puzzled by his sudden reaction. Philby paid no attention to them,and started moving towards the staircase. "Is it okay if I go see him?" He asked, already on the stairs.

"Of course," Mrs. Whitman responded, "You know where his room is." Philby nodded, and ran up the stairs, disappearing quickly. Willa looked over at , her smile falling a bit.

"He's been worried sick about him, y'know?" She said, looking at where Philby was standing a few seconds ago. "We've all been. Do you know why he hasn't been answering his phone?"

The other woman shook her head, "I honestly have no idea."

* * *

Philby ran up to Finn's room, and knocked on the door. There was no answer, so he tried again. The same result.

"Finn?" He asked, knocking on the door. "Finny?" He called Finn by the nickname he had given him when they had first started dating. Finn said he hated it, but Philby knew otherwise. He knocked some more, still not getting an answer. "Alright, I'm coming in," he said after about two minutes of silence. He turned Finn's doorknob, glad it was unlocked, and walked inside the boy's room. It was dark inside, the only light coming from Finn's computer. Philby saw the outline of his boyfriend sitting in front of the computer, seeming to just be staring at the screen. The redhead made his way over to Finn, acting cautious for an unknown reason.

"Finn?" He called out his name, slowly reaching out to tap Finn's shoulder. Finn tensed up for a second, before relaxing. He said nothing, but tilted his head slightly to look up at Philby. Philby gasped as he caught sight of Finn's face, and stumbled backwards. He turned around, and ran out of Finn's room and down the stairs. He grabbed Willa at dragged her out the door, saying a quick goodbye to Mrs. Whitman. He pushed Willa to his car, and quickly threw himself in the driver's seat. Only then did he begin to breathe again; he wasn't even aware that he was holding his breath in the first place. Willa climbed into the passenger's seat, a worried expression on her face.

"Philby?" She asked, "What's wrong?"

Philby couldn't find the words to speak. Instead, he gripped onto the steering wheel, breathing hard. He played back in his mind what he saw in Finn's room.

Finn's face, lit up by the computer screen. His emotionless expression as he gazed up at Philby. His eyes bearing into him.

His eyes.

His green eyes.

Finn had always had green eyes, but they were never bright green.

* * *

 **A/N: The first chapter! I wrote this a lot faster than expected, so here it is. (Also, sorry if the ending is a bit confusing. I was having trouble wording it!)**


	3. Chapter 2

Charlene, Willa, Maybeck, and Philby all sat in the backroom of _Crazy Glaze_. The shop was closed for the night, so they had the place to themselves. They didn't have to worry about anyone walking in on them, or bothering them then. They were all silent, staring at Charlene's phone, which was in the center of their small circle. A voice spoke up from the phone, breaking the silence.

"Are you sure he was under a spell?" The voice asked. It was Amanda. She spoke silently, as if hiding from someone. It was past their curfew at the Nash house, but they didn't want to pass up on the emergency meeting.

"I'm positive, his eyes were the same color as the OTKs. Finn…" He trailed off, looking away from the phone. "...there was just no mistaking it."

"Well, there's gotta be some way to break that spell!" Charlene said, hitting her hand with her fist, "We just need to figure out how!"

"There could be many possible ways to do that," Willa said, speaking up.

"Maybe one of you needs to become a DHI and walk through him multiple times," Jess said from the other side of the phone, "That worked for me."

"She's right," Amanda said, her voice softening. The memory of her sister getting released from the spell was dear to her, and it made her soften every time someone brought it up. "There is that possibility."

"And there's also the kiss approach," Charlene claimed, "It worked last time for me."

"Wasn't it Philby that kissed you?" Maybeck asked, leaning back. "Maybe he's got some magic lips; we've gotta try that." He looked over at Philby, a smirking slightly. "What d'ya say, magic lips?"

The others laughed at Maybeck's nickname for the redhead, and all agreed that they would try that one first. They were silent after that, looking a bit sad again. Finally, Willa spoke up to break the silence. "I hate to be the downer of the group, but… what if those don't work?"

Everyone looked around at each other, then to the phone, hoping one of the sisters would speak up. They didn't.

"...Then we go to Wayne," Philby said, quietly. "He might know something that we don't." The others nodded, and he continued. "I can send two of you over tonight to talk to him, so we can get a head start. I'll also make sure that…" He paused, sighing, "...that Finn can't cross over. I - we - don't want him to cross over while he's under a spell. I have no idea what will happen to him if that happens, and I'm sure we all don't want to take any chances." Again, the others nodded. Though it was unspoken, they all were thinking the same thing: Philby was their new leader. Since Finn wasn't there to lead them, Philby was stepping up to take his place. Years ago, Philby would have loved this. He would have loved being in charge, getting the rush of being the leader. But now the circumstances were different. He loved Finn, not only as his boyfriend, but as a normal friend, a teammate. He didn't like taking his position from him like this; he absolutely hated it.

He must have been making a face then, because Willa leaned over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey," she whispered, softly rubbing his shoulder. "It'll be okay, we'll fix this."

"Yeah," was all he replied.

* * *

Philby sat at his desk, watching the activity on his laptop. Charlene and Jess has crossed over and were most likely talking to Wayne by now. He had Maybeck on hold, ready to cross over, just in case there was trouble. He had locked Finn out of the system, not allowing any chance of him crossing over. Philby sighed for what felt like the hundredth time that day, and leaned back in his seat. He rested his hands behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling, thinking about all that had happened today. He replayed the scene in Finn's bedroom over and over again, thinking of how things could have been different if he didn't run out so quickly. He closed his eyes, and bit his lip.

'I should have kissed him…' He thought to himself, opening his eyes. If he had only done that, then maybe things would have been different. Maybe Finn would have been out of the spell and they wouldn't even been in this mess. Philby was growing angry with himself, cursing at his own dumb actions.

"I should have kissed him," he thought aloud to himself. "Goddammit!" He hit sat up quickly and banged his fist on his desk, hard. The contact hurt, and let out a loud noise. Philby was rubbing his hand when he heard a knock at his door.

"Dell?" It was his mother. She knocked again, before letting herself in. She never waited to be invited in. "Dell?" She repeated, stepping into his room. "What are you doing? It's almost midnight."

"Nothing. Sorry," he replied, turning around in his chair to face his mother. "I was just working on something and got a bit upset. I'll be more quiet."

Gladis stood in the doorway, studying her son. "You're lying. It's midnight on a Friday, there's no way you would be do homework." She walked over to him, frowning. "Now, tell me what's wrong." She sat on the edge of his bed, staring at her son, "and don't you lie."

* * *

Their talk felt like it lasted for hours, but in reality it only lasted about ten minutes. Philby told her everything that was going on between him and Finn, and what was going in with the keepers. He knew she hated him talking about the keepers, and wasn't a fan of his relationship (but she tried to be encouraging whenever she could. If her son was happy, then she was happy.), but she did say to tell her the truth. When he was finally done, Gladis was silent for a while. She finally stood up, and told her son to go to bed. Philby said he would go as soon as Charlene and Jess were ready to be returned. She then leaned down and gave her son a kiss on his forehead. She whispered to him, "Good luck," before turning around and leaving. Philby stayed up for a few more minutes, blankly staring at the ceiling. His buzzing phone caught his attention, and he grabbed it quickly. It was a text from Charlene.

' **bck. Wayne used the rturn bttn. get 2 bed.'** It said.

' **roger. txt every1 and tell them to meet my house tmrw'** He replied.

' **on it.'**

Philby put his phone down, closed his laptop, and laid down in bed. He closed his eyes, and waited for sleep to come to him.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **And there's chapter two! I don't know when chapter three will be up, but it should be up sometime by the end of this week!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry this chapter took a bit longer to be up! I had a bit of writer's block, but I think it's cleared up for the most part now.**

 **Also I apologize for some wrong details in this chapter ! (-coughsschoolscenecoughs-)**

 **I honestly forgot who went to highschool with who, so I'm just making guesses. Oops.**

* * *

 _Finn walked towards her, his green eyes shining in the moonlight. She stood there, frozen in place, unable to move. He reached her, standing too close for comfort. He looked down at her, a small smile on his lips. He said something, but she didn't hear it, she was too afraid to pay attention. She was focused on his eyes, unable to look away. He leaned closer to her, closing his eyes, before pressing a kiss on her lips. Everything went black._

Jessica woke up, breathing hard. She touched her fingers to her lips, before reaching for her notebook. She opened it up, and quickly went to sketching. The dream had felt so real, like they always did. She didn't know who the female in her dream was, but she was positive that the male was Finn. She watched as her hand drew all over the paper, the scene of the kiss forming on the paper. She sighed quietly to herself once the sketch was finished, and closed her notebook. She had to tell the other girls about her dream as soon as possible; one of them could be in danger.

* * *

It was 3pm and the school day had just ended. Jessica stood in front of Willa's locker, waiting for her friend. She played with her hair nervously as she scanned the halls. When she finally spotted Willa she waved, getting her attention.

"Willa!" She called, standing on her tiptoes. Willa saw the fairlie, and hurried to get to her. She knew that Jessica never stayed after school, so this had to be important.

"What's up?" She asked when she reached her locker. Jess shifted her weight from foot to foot, showing that she was a bit nervous.

"Want to walk home together?" Jess asked, smiling slightly. "I have something I need to tell you."

"Philby was actually going to give me a ride to _Crazy Glaze_ for our meeting… do you want him to drive you home?" Willa asked, before quietly saying, "It might be safer to talk in a car than out in the open."

Jess nodded quickly, preferring that a bit more. "Yeah, that'd be great. Much better than walking in this heat." The two girls walked out of the school building and into the parking lot, towards Philby's car. They saw him waiting inside his car, scrolling his phone. Willa approached the car, and knocked on the window. Philby looked up, and rolled the window down.

"Ready?" He asked as he set his phone down. He unlocked the doors, letting Willa and Jess inside. Willa got in the passenger seat and Jess got in the back.

"Can we make a quick stop and drop Jess off at her house?" Willa asked, pointing towards Jess. "She's got some stuff for us," she added.

"Yeah, alright." Philby said, starting his car. "Just give me directions."

* * *

"I had a dream last night," Jess announced after giving Philby directions to her house. "And it could mean bad news."

"How so?" Willa asked, sitting backwards in her seat so she could look at fairlie behind her.

"I saw Finn," the blonde said, "and a female. She seemed in trouble, but I couldn't tell who it was or what was wrong." Jessica purposely left out the part of the kiss since Philby was in the car and she didn't want to upset him. "We all need to be careful, because… it just doesn't feel right. It feels dangerous."

"Did you see where it all took place?" Philby asked, his eyes staying on the road. He looked at his mirror for a second, however, taking a quick look at Jess. "That could help."

Jessica shook her head sadly, "I didn't. I just saw the two people. I can see if there's anymore tonight, but that's all I have for now."

"Keep us updated if you do," Willa said, "and for now all of us girls can use the buddy system. We could all keep an eye out for each other."

"Good idea." Jess said, as Philby pulled up in front of her house. She thanked him for the ride and said bye to both of them, before getting out and running up to her door.

* * *

 **A/N: sorry this chapter was so short, and kinda choppy! As i said above, i have writers block so it did kinda make this hard to write. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon, and hopefully it'll be better than this one!**


End file.
